Bumper fendering assemblies are commonly used to protect docks and off-shore platforms. Such assemblies employ a resiliently encased vertical cylinder which is mounted to a leg of the platform. Typically the cylinder is encased by a series of stacked resilient cylindrical rings. Heretofore general maintenance requirements for bumper fendering assemblies have been difficult and time consuming. For example, replacement of the cylindrical rings or vertical cylinder requires the removal of both ends of the vertical cylinder from the platform leg, replacement of damaged rings or cylinder and the reconnection of both ends of the cylinder.